A Sleepover At Cartman's
by The-Icon-Girl
Summary: Butters is staying the night at Cartman's house...again. And while Butters is sort of studying Cartman, Cartman is deciding whether to tell Butters a secret or not. Rated T for language. COMPLETE! Butters/Cartman. A little R&R is appreciated!
1. Directly After School

**A Sleepover At Cartman's**

Chapter 1- Directly After School(Butters POV)

Butters was over at Cartman's house again. And Cartman seemed pissed off about it.  
"God damn it, Butters, do you have to come over every fucking weekend?"  
"W-well yes, Eric, my mom is n-never h-home." Butters' stutter had been getting steadily worse over the years, but was especially bad when he was nervous. Which was almost all the time.  
"Can't they just leave your ass at home?" Cartman says angrily.  
"N-no. Not scince I'm s-so n-nervous all the t-time. They d-don't trust me." Butters frowned and looked at his surroundings. He knew this room by heart, since he had been coming here every weekend since 7th grade. Now, they were in 10th grade, and Butters was still forced to come over. It was fine with him, but Cartman hated it. Or at least Butters thought he did.  
"Hey, Butters, why don't you sleep in here for once? My-er…mom..." Cartman frowned and shut himself up. Butters understood.  
"Oh-okay, Eric, if you w-want me t-to."  
"Butters, stop being so damn gay. I don't want you to. You kinda have to because of my slut mom." Cartman's frown deepened as he picked up a magazine. Butters watched as he flipped through it. For quite awhile now, every time that Butters came over, Cartman would act distracted, and frowned a lot. And wouldn't talk much. It was actually interesting, because at school he'd yell at everyone, and never get distracted from it. At home he was quiet, distracted, and still angry, but he was always angry. He also read a lot, which was most unlike him, because he hates to read. All of this weirdness made questions that would probably get Butters' grounded form in his mind.  
"Hey, gaywad." Cartman said quietly, probably not wanting his mom to hear.  
"Y-yes, Eric?"Cartman frowned, opened his mouth, then seemed to change his mind.  
"Nevermind, fag." Butters frowned also. He was getting tired of that word. Notthat the meaning bothered him, it was just the word.  
"Could y-you p-please not call m-me that Eric?" Butters stuttered.  
"Why?" Cartman said, smiling "because you are one?" Butters started to get angry.  
"Shut up!" Cartman's smile widened at this.  
"No, gay-boy."  
"Stop calling me that! It's n-not very n-nice." Butters sounded like he was going to cry. Cartman struggled with himself for a moment.  
"I-oh, alright, fine. Don't cry, Butters." Cartman frowned again and stared up at the ceiling. Butters smiled.  
"Th-thank you, Eric."  
"Yeah, whatever, leave me alone." Butters hated being ignored by Cartman. Mostly because Cartman usually paid attention to him.  
"I'm b-bored."  
"That's nice, Butters. What do you wanna do?" Cartman looked at him, and Butters thought of one thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't…could he?  
"I-I dunno, Eric. What d-do you wanna d-do?"  
"God, Butters, you're the one who's bored. And would you stop stuttering?"  
"I c-can't help it. I-It's n-not my fault." Cartman's expression softened, surprisingly.  
"Sorry, it's just annoying. You sound so damn scared all the time." Cartman looked away. Butters smiled.  
"I-I know I d-do. Thanks f-for caring, th-though." Cartman stayed silent and closed his eyes. Butters looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.


	2. Dinner Time

**Umm...yeah, This chapter is REALLY short. But I think the next one is longer...I'm not sure. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I own south Park. NOT. But I wish. And if I did...well, I'll leave that to the imagination.**

**Chapter 2 – Dinner Time** (Cartman's POV)

"Eric, hun, get your little friend and come down for dinner!" Cartman opened his eyes and sat up.  
"Sure Mom! " he yelld, then turned to Butters. "C'mon, dinner." Cartman grabbed Butters' sleeve and dragged him out the door and down the stairs. The dragging was unnecessary, though, because Butters didn't protest. He almost never did. Cartman kind of liked it though. It made Butters all too easy to manipulate.  
"Hey, Butters?" Cartman said suddenly, at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah?" Cartman's mouth went dry.  
"I-er…nevermind, Butters." Yet again, Cartman had chickened out of telling Butters the truth. God damn it. Cartman let go of Butters' sleeve when they reached the kitchen, where the table was. Cartman sat down and Butters sat next to him. Cartman's mom carried plates over to them, and Cartman frowned. His mother set the plate in front of him. It was overfilled, as usual. And she had done the same for Butters. She always did. Maybe that's why Cartman used to be extremely overweight. Of course, he had lost some of the weight, only because he told his mom to stop feeding him crap. He took a bit of the food, swallowed and leaned over to whisper in Butters' ear.  
"When we get back up to my room, I'm ordering pizza." Butters nodded. Neither of them really ate, but they stayed at they table, talking to Cartman's mom.  
"Hun, how was school today?"  
"Great, mom. Perfect."  
" How about you, sweetie?" Cartman cringes when his mom addresses Butters in this way.  
"J-just fine ma'am." Butters smiled at her. Cartman frowned again and unluckily, his mother caught it.  
" What's wrong, hun?"  
"Nothing, mom, I'm fine."  
"Give mommy a smile."  
"No, mom, I'm fine, I promise."  
"Okay, hun, but I only want you to be happy."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know mom. Butters, are you finished?"  
"W-well, sure, Eric"  
"Then come on. " Cartman stood up and began walking towards his room. Butters followed him, of course.  
"You kids have fun now, love you, hun."  
" Love you too." Cartman yelled from his doorway, then walked inside and flopped down on his bed. Butters came in and shut the door behind him.  
"Butters? Why'd you shut the door?"  
"Because y-you usually like i-it c-closed, r-right?"  
"Well, yeah, but- oh, nevermind." That was the third time today that Cartman had told Butters to 'nevermind'. Butter would probably start getting suspicious. And that probably wouldn't be a good thing. Butters was actually really smart.

**Oh, and one more thing, I know that the POV thing is weird. Actually, it's not really their point of veiw. You just know the characters' thoughts, if it's in thier POV with this one. Weird, right? And, Cartman's mom is odd. She really likes Butters. She also missed Cartman's sarcasm.  
(oh, and as a final note...REVIEW!! Or I'll...erm... kick Kenny really hard.)**


	3. Before Bed

**MWA HA HA HA HA!! I HAVE SUBMITTED TWO CHAPTER OF THE SAME STORY IN ONE DAY!! YES!! Aren't I awesome? Now, all I need to do is get people to read it...**

**Disclaimer: I no owney South Park. But, you had better consider that a good thing.**

Chapter 3 – Before Bed (Butters POV)

Butters yawned, and Cartman frowned.  
"You're tired already?"  
" Y-yeah."  
"So you're not gonna stay up for pizza?" Butters sat up all the way. He had been half-laying on the floor.  
"I-I guess I will. I'm k-kinda hungy." Cartman actually smiled at him. Butters smiled back.  
"Now _that's _the kind of attitude I like." Cartman turned away and picked up the phone. He ordered a pizza, then hung up and started digging through his dresser.  
"God damn it, where is it- oh, there." Cartman pulled put a very large wad of money. Butters stared.  
"Wh-where'd you g-get that?"  
"Er- that's not important. You know, unless you really wanna know."  
"I-I guess."  
"I got it from-uh-my mom's…job." Cartman blushed lightly. "It's almost 3000 bucks." Butters nodded. Cartman didn't like talking about his mom.  
"Th-that's a lot." Cartmaqn looked away, at the door.  
"Yeah. C'mon, let's be downstairs when the pizza gets here." Cartman walked out of the room, and Butters follwed him down the stairs and onto the couch in the living room. They sat staring at the T.v blankly for a few minutes.  
"Hey, Butters…uh-nevermind." Cartman stopped, and Butters frowned. That was the fourth time Cartman had done that. What was up with him? He couldn't…no way.  
"Eric?"  
"Hm?"  
"Wh-what were you gonna s-say?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing. No big deal."  
"It d-doesn't s-seem like n-nothing." Cartman turned and looked at him.  
"What in hell is that fucking supposed to mean?"  
"N-nothing. You j-just l-look like y-you w-want to tell me s-somethin-" The doorbell interrupted him, and Cartman got up to get the pizza. Then Cartman trudged up to his room, and Butters watched. He then began to follow Cartman up. He had apparently forgotten how hungry the smell of pizza can make you. Cartman had left the door open, and the smell coming from the pizza was intoxicating. It had been quite a while scince Butters had eaten pizza. As he walked in the room, Cartman opened the box.  
"How many pieces do you want?" Butters opened his mouth, then closed it. He had to control himself.  
"J-just one, I'm not supposed t-to eat too m-much."  
"Butters, it's pizza. That's what it's for." He handed Butters the piece and then went to turn on his X-box 360.  
"You wanna play?" Cartman asked, and Butters shook his head. "Okay, fine, be a jew." Butters giggled a bit. Cartman tended to call everyone a jew. Cartman threw him an odd look then started to play whatever game he had in, while eating the 4 pieces of pizza he had grabbed. Butters watched him play. This game was so mindless and bloody he could practically feel his brain cells dying. Butters laughed to himself, then laid on the floor, and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what time Cartman would go to bed tonight.

**You know, that was just as short as the last chapter!! Damn! But, no matter how short this is... just remember that the next chapter will probably be just as short. Lol, actually, they are. It's kinda sad. I should've just put this as a one-chaptered thing...oh well. I like it like this.  
if you read it, review it!! Or, my new threat, I will make something hit Kenny really hard on the head. MWA HAHAHA. I am teh master!  
Seriously, review. I'm begging you. (I need the help, LOL.)**


	4. Sleep Slightly Interrupted

**OMG. This one seems like it could be a little longer than the last two chapters. Then again...probably not. But, oh well. Hope you enjoii!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park...**

**Chapter 4 – Sleep (Slightly Inturrupted)** (Cartman's POV)

Apparently, Cartman's bedtime tonight would be very, very late. He didn't want to stop playing the game, but he was enormously tired. When he eventually turned it off, Butters was staring blankly at the ceiling, smiling silently. Kenny used to do the same thing, everytime he was over at Cartman's house…shit.  
"Er, Butters? What're you doing?" Cartman said quietly. Butters smile faded and he sat up.  
"J-just thinking."  
"Oh, well, uh, I'm going to bed."  
"Where d'you want me to sleep?"  
"I don't care."  
"C-could I j-just sleep here?"  
"Sure, whatever." Cartman threw Butters a blanket, then sat down on the edge of his bed. Butters pushed the blanket under him and laid back, continuing to stare idly at the ceiling. Cartman was getting really unnerved by this.  
"Okay, seriously, why in hell are you doing that?"  
"D-doing what?"  
"Staring at the ceiling! Is there something there I should know about?"  
"N-no…"  
"Then _why _are you doing it?"  
"It helps me th-think."  
"What're you thinking about?" Butters blushed slightly, and Cartman ignored it.  
"N-nothing, just st-stuff."  
"Okay, fine. I've decided, don't wanna know. But would you please, for the love of god, stop staring at the fucking ceiling."  
"Wh-why?"  
"It's-just-Ken- Nevermind. Just stop." Cartman flopped down on his bed and sighed. He glanced back at Butters and found him staring at the ceiling again. Cartman sat straight up.  
"God damn it, Butters, why are you fucking doing that?!"  
"What a-am I doing?"  
"Staring at the fucking- ugh. Nevermind. Just go to fucking sleep."  
"O-okay. G-goodnight, Eric."  
"Yeah, sure, night, Butters." Cartman turned away from Butters and toward a wall, and shut his eyes. The next second, he turned over towards ceiling and began staring up, just like Butters' had been doing. And like Kenny did, when he used to come over. At least now he understood why. Thoughts seemed to flow more freely. Of course, he had no control over his thoughts. As they normally did when he wasn't asleep (or sometimes , when he_ was_asleep!) his thoughts circulated aroung one person. He would normally have drifted off by now, but too much activity was taking place in his brain. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt someone kiss his cheek. He sat bolt upright and was about to start screaming at his mom for doing that again. But his mom wasn't there. It was Butters, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Cartman was so shocked, when he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak. Then he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Butters…what the hell?" Butters frowned. He looked upset. Cartman wasn't quite sure what to feel at the moment.  
"I-I-I w-was…"  
"Nevermind. Just go to bed."  
"But-"  
Go to fucking bed. Now, Butters." He shouted, but his voice didn't come out angry. Just tired.  
"O-okay…g-g-goodnight."  
"Night." Cartman plopped himself back down onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. God damn it.

**(Author clears throat in a very regal way)  
Whoever guesses why Cartman is unnerved by Butters showing a mannerism of Kenny's gets...to have their name mentioned on the next chapter. Maybe. Or maybe on the last chapter. It depends. But, aside from that, they get to hug Butters for a maximum of twenty seconds. YAY!!  
Reviews are very much appreciated. They make me smile!! (and, they make it so Kenny doesn't get "accidentally" stabbed with my pencil...)  
Oh, and I know that I spelled "nevermind" wrong. I just can't stand seeing that word seperated. I think this is getting too long...Peace out!**


	5. The Morning

**Um, yeah. This chapter is like, the most important...but the shortest. Gurr. Oh well. Hope you enjoii the retardedness!! Oh, and remember that question from last chapter? Well, I only got one answer so...when I get more answers, or any right answers I'll post them on the Final Chapter (which is the next one, btw.)**

Chapter 5 – The Morning (Butters POV)

Neither of them got very much sleep that night.  
Butters was so nervous about what he'd done, he couldn't even close his eyes. What in hell had he been thinking?  
"Hey, Butters, get up." Cartman's voice rang through the room. It sounded scratchy and deeper than normal. Butters sat up and frowned in Cartman's direction.  
"Wh-what do y-you w-want Eric?"  
"Nothing, breakfast"  
"O-oh." Cartman walked sleepily out of the room, and Butters followed him in the same fashion. It seemed like Cartman had forgotten last night. At least, it did until They both sat down, and Cartmam's mom gave them their food. Then she left the house.  
"Um. Butters?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Uh-nevermi-no. Did you…erm…kiss me last night?" It sounded like the question had been forced out of Cartman's mouth. Butters went red.  
"I-I-er-I-I'm s-s-sorry…." Cartman's face showed no emotion as he pushed his food away and stood up. He turned around and stalked up to his room. Butters stayed sitting at the table for almost twenty minutes, staring blankly at the top of it. Then he followed Cartman up. He knonked on the door, received no response, and opened it. Cartman was laying on his bed, looking confused and staring at the ceiling.  
"E-eric? A-are you o-okay?" Cartman looked at him.  
"I'm fine."  
"Y-you don't sound fine.."  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
"I-I can tell you're n-not." Cartman eyes seemed to flash and suddenly Butters was pinned against a wall.  
"Shut. Up. I'm so fucking sick of your fucking attitude. You act like a fucking four year old. Fucking just stop." Something in Butters snapped. He was PISSED.  
"So caring about people's feelings is four year old behavior?!" Butters almost screamed. Cartman's face registered shock.  
"I-no!"  
"You want me to start acting m-my age? Then you're gonna have to d-deal with me!" Butters kissed Cartman quickly and shoved him away. He then marched out of the room, down the stairs out the door, and into the backyard. He dropped down on one of the swings of Cartman's old swingset. Butters was fuming, he was possibly the angriest he had ever been. But now that he was calming down…What in hell did he just do? He wasn't even sure how he felt about Cartman, and he had just kissed him! Oh, god, that was stupid. So, so stupid. Why did he let himself go out of control? Butters mentally kicked himself, then looked up and saw Cartman's figure walking towards him. He didn't do anything to awknowledge Cartman's presence but he was slightly shaking. Oh, god. Why must he be a nervous wreck? And why does Cartman look as nevous as he felt?

**Alrighty. Wasn't that intersting? Meh. Hope you liked it and such. Did you notice how Butter's stutter lessens when he's angry? The same thing happens to me. (Lol, I have a stutter too.) But mines not as bad as his...or maybe it is. I dunno.  
Reveiw, becuase I'll be your best friend! And if that isn't enough for you, I'll give you a Dollar in Kenny Money. Lol. (you can use Kenny money to rent him out...hehe.) Plus, reviews keep Kenny alive. Lol, Peace out!!  
**


	6. Time For Lunch

**OH MY EFFING GEE!! Thisis the last chapter! And it's the SHORTEST. WTF? Oh, and _MT Yami_** **had the closest answer. (go look at the reviews, stupid)  
Meh. Hope you like the VERY END. (probably.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. But only because i am poor, and I don't have enough money to buy it. LOL. I would though. I seriously would.

**Chapter 6 – Time for Lunch**

Cartman's mind was racing as he walked towards Butters. Butters had looked at him, but gave no other sign of knowing that Cartman was there. It annoyed him, nut he ignored that feeling.  
"Butters?"  
"What d-do you want?"  
"I-nothing. I don't want anything."  
"Then why are you b-bothering me?" Butters still sounded pissed.  
"Because we're friends, Butters."  
"I kn-know that." Butters wasn't showing emotion anymore.  
"I-uh...I..." Cartman couldn't think of anything to say. Butters stood up and sighed.  
"What d-do you want, E-eric?" Cartman didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Butters' arm. Butters didn't respond, so Cartman finally said something.  
"I-I...oh, to hell with it! I want _you_, Butters!" Butters started to smile, but before he could even finish the motion, Cartman kissed him. They jumped away from each other a second later, though, hearing Cartman's mom's voice.  
"Eric! Hun, I'm home! Come here, sweetie!" Cartman let go of Butters' arm, blushing furiously. They both began walking towards the house.  
"So...uh...you'll be here next weekend, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I- good."  
"H-hey, Eric?"  
"Yeah?"  
"M-maybe y-you can c-come to m-my house n-next time." Cartman nodded, and Butters smiled. He walked happily ahead of Cartman. Cartman grinned to himself.  
"Damn you, Butters." He whispered to the air.  
"Did you say something?"  
"No, Butters."  
"W-well, whatever it was, we'll t-talk about i-it later." Butters grinned at him and ran towards the house. Cartman reflected the smile and kept walking.  
"God damn you, Butters..." Cartman said to himself. Not that he would say it to Butters' face but...he had _much_ better things to do than talk to him.

**FANGIRL SCREAM!  
Heheheeh...I really hate how Cartman's mom is sooooo interrupting. (I had originally wrote the kissing much, much longer, but, you know...I couldn't bring myself to type it.) And I really love how Cartman secretly thinks dirty thoughts. Another FANGIRL SCREAM And, possibly, Cartman was OOC here. Actually, he was. Really. Don't deny it. Lol.  
Hope you enjoyed this...er...gayness!  
Peace out, yo!**

**TEH ENDZ MEH HOMIEZ**

**Lol. (Review!!) (NOW!!)  
(Or I'll do some very bad things to Stan. Or better yet, I'll make Ze Mole do them with his shovel!) MWA HA HA HA!  
(And this is VERY LONG. So, I'll be going in...just a few more seconds!) (Random thought: Have you noticed how the chapter titles are the time of day, and have nothing else to do with anything??)**

**THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoii'd it! (and a very special thanks to everyone who reviewed and will review in the future.  
(Oh, and LadyLupin7, I'm gonna kick you in the nuts! Don't call me a cracker, cracker! Lol, I luff you very much, and yesh, you're my bff. In fact, you're my Super Best Friend. LOL.)  
Now that I'm done ranting, it's over. You can leave now. Goodbye. Get the hell outta here. LEAVE!! There's NO MORE!! GOODBYE!  
(L. O. L.)**


End file.
